Without Consent
by krissyg927
Summary: This is an extra chapter from Transference. Transference is a story about dominance, so if that's your thing you could read that, as well as the two added chapters, "She's Trouble." and "Surrender." It's Daryl/OFC, and their relationship is unconventional, but loving.


This is another installment of Transference, Daryl and Stephanie are in a committed, loving, but very kinky relationship. I don't condone rape, despite the things I write, I don't want anyone to get it twisted because this is fiction. This is fiction and I'm going to say right now that Stephanie asked him to do this, he is the only man she feels safe enough with to allow him to dominate her. If non-con is a trigger for you, even as role play in a loving relationship then please do not read this.

/

Daryl stood at the crosswalk and driveway smoking a cigarette as he watched her through her window; his girl. The bedroom window faced the street and she hadn't pulled the curtains closed all the way, so he watched her getting ready for bed, brushing her hair, and doing yoga before bed.

Stephanie was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he quietly smoked two cigarettes as he waited until the time was just right. He was on edge and excited, he couldn't wait to touch her, every time was like the first time.

His left hand slid down over the bulge that was growing in his pants just from looking at her and he walked towards the house to stand in the shadows and watch her. He loved to watch her, even after these years together.

It was pitch black out, just the way he liked it and he could stand there as long as he wanted thinking about her and what he was going to do once he was inside the house.

/

He slid the credit card between the door and the threshold and was in the house in a second. Sliding it back into his pants pocket he looked around the house he now stood in. It was nicely decorated, he could appreciate that but he wasn't there to write a review for home and garden, or to rob the place. The would take something tonight but not anything material and he would take it because she wanted him to because she asked him for this; just the same as when he asked her for what he needed.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and she was in the hallway, Stephanie stood there like a wet dream in her pajamas and with her long dark hair flowing down her back like a waterfall; he longed to touch it. They made eye contact and Stephanie dropped the teacup she had been holding when she saw him all in black and clearly there with evil intent. It wasn't because she was afraid, it was the game that took her breath away, the way he looked at her as if he would eat her alive.

"No..."She turned to run but he was too quick.

He had her in an instant and pulled her back against him with his arms around her waist and ran one hand over her breast, palming her soft flesh. His lips were against her neck and he could feel her heartbeat there, Stephanie could feel his hot breath against her skin and already she could feel her body reacting to him.

"Don't you make a sound," He hissed into her ear and pushed her up against the far wall face first, trapping her with his hard body and taking her hands over her head.

She screamed as he expected and he put his hand over her mouth and pressed his dick against her back.

There was to be no doubt what he was there for. Then he turned her around and pressed against her as she slapped at his face.

"You want that, don't ya?" He pressed against her more and moved his hips against hers, "That's all for you darlin, feel what you do to me."

"Get off me!" She hollered, and he pushed against her roughly and held her hands in one of his own.

"Not one more fucking sound," He was eye to eye with her and he produced a knife from the sheath on his hip and held it up to her face, "You understand Stephanie?"

She nodded her head in submission, not an easy thing for her. It wasn't the knife that made her submit to him, that was just a prop, it was him. He was the only man who ever made her feel safe.

"This is gonna happen and it's better if you don't fight me," Daryl explained, and grinned as she struggled in his grip; he just held her tighter.

"Stop it!" She bucked against him trying to get free.

"That the way you want it?" He licked along her collarbone and up her neck slow as molasses and watched the goosebumps appear on her skin, "Cause I can do it that way if you want it rough."

And with that, he shoved the knife back into the sheath, picked her up and carried her down the hall as she hit his back and tried to prevent him from carrying her into the bedroom by grabbing the door jam.

"Alright, you asked for it," Daryl said.

He pulled a scarf off the chair by the window and threw her on the bed, then proceeded to tie her hands together over her head. Then he sat on top of her straddling her and for the first time looked down at what she was actually wearing. Stephanie had on a sleep camisole and flannel pajama pants.

Daryl leaned down to her ear as he cut the top strings on her shirt off, "I appreciate you dressing so sexy for me tonight. "

"Fuck you!" She hissed.

"Oh yeah, that's right you are gonna fuck me tonight, you're gonna fuck me so good Stephanie, just the way I like it too."

"Get the fuck off of me!"

She screamed as he cut down the middle of her shirt with the knife and ripped it off of her, sliding the knife down over her stomach and pressing it against her skin. She sucked in a breath, he had gone off script but it was fucking hot.

"You wanna reconsider your attitude and play nice, I can make this good for you or bad," He brought his mouth down to her ear, "If you're a good girl... I'll get you off."

She didn't answer him, but he watched as a red flush came over her skin from her chest all the way to her ears. She liked when he talked this shit in bed and acted this way, he was so different than the way he was when he first came to her looking for something only she could give him.

He went up to a kneeling position and pulled his shirt over his head, "Alright princess, I gotta make you cum before I toss you around this bed like a rag doll," and she watched wide-eyed as he started unbuckling and shucking off his jeans and boots. Stephanie's eyes went even wider at the sight of his huge cock, he was hard and ready, and she knew it would hurt just a little. She liked that.

"You're awfully sure of yourself Daryl," She sassed back at him, and Daryl slammed the knife down on the bedside table.

"You're gonna be sorry you said that... Steph-a-nie...I'm gonna made you beg me for it."

Then his lips were on her neck and sucking hard; she moaned out loud as his hot, wet mouth assaulted her neck then moved down towards her exposed breasts. Her blood was beating behind her ears now and she could feel liquid pooling between her legs already. She squeezed her legs together trying to create some kind of friction and he was on to her.

"Open your legs, baby," He growled

He slid his tongue against her right nipple, swirling it around and moaning about how good she tasted and Stephanie sighed as he sucked hard and reached down between her legs on the outside of her pajamas and found them damp. He smiled at that and licked his fingers, making sure she was watching him.

"So," He looked up, "We doin this the hard way or the easy way."

She didn't answer so he smacked the side of her thigh and yanked her pajamas down. Stephanie pressed her legs together, letting him know the way it was going to be. Her entire lower body was about to burst into flames from his touch.

"I ain't got no problem taking what I want by force. You can fight all ya want. Just remember, I gave you a choice and you wanted the fight," He pressed his lips against hers, pushed her lips apart and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His fingers slipped back between her legs and inside of her and she was warm and wet. Her body was on fire for him and they both knew it.

"Ohfuckyes," She moaned, "More..."

"That's fuckin nice sweetheart," He groaned against her neck and pushed another finger inside her, then slid his thumb over her already throbbing clit.

"Wait..."

He looked over at her and shook his head, there was not going to be any waiting.

"You are fuckin soaked, I gotta taste you," Daryl informed her, "No kicking."

He flipped himself and dove head first between her legs so that he was laying on top of her and pulled her legs up into his arms and held her tight.

Stephanie squirmed around trying to get away, and Daryl just shoved his face down and let her squirm on that for a minute. He pulled her legs up wide and laid his body over hers so she couldn't move, then he went to work.

"You just settle down now," He purred as he went after her pussy like it was his job. He spread her legs wide and pressed his lips against her clit, flicking it before shoving his tongue inside of her. Stephanie's legs started to shake and he hummed against her flesh as she pushed her hips against his face trying to get some relief.

"Oh, goddammit!" She groaned, she was almost there, just a little longer.

He stopped, left her hanging on the ledge, and fingered her so slowly she wanted to cry.

"Daryl!" She moaned, and he just looked up and smiled.

"Told ya," He slid his finger inside her, "You're gonna beg me for it."

"Untie my hands," She breathed out.

"No," He answered and pushed up to turn around, in one swift move he had her flipped over onto her stomach and he came down on top of her to whisper in her ear, "You're gonna cum with my dick inside you."

His hot breath made her hair stand on end, he pushed her legs apart, taking time to admire her perfect ass, then he was inside her, pressing his body down onto hers and she let out a grunt along with him.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried, her hands were still tied and he was pushing her into the mattress with his hard body, then she felt two fingers alongside her throbbing center on either side and she was almost done.

"You want it?" He said as he pushed his hips against her in a slow steady rhythm that was burning her alive right there in their bed. Daryl was hard as stone and determined to fuck her until she couldn't see straight.

"Yes, oh please," Stephanie tried to move her hips to get him to either move faster or get his fingers to move, but he was too heavy and holding her down; she couldn't get any part of him where she needed it.

Daryl was breaking out in a sweat and so was she, he slid his fingers against her flesh at a teasing and slow pace and pumped his cock even slower in and out of her. Stephanie couldn't move, she was totally under his control and ready to explode. He licked his way up her back and landed on her neck where he sucked hard and left a mark on her.

"Who fucks you right?" He breathed into her ear, he needed to cum but he was going to make her beg first, as promised.

"You do," Stephanie answered right away as her face got pushed into the pillow and she felt herself being filled up with his perfect cock.

"You wanna cum?"

She nodded her head, and wiped her sweaty face against the pillow, "I need it."

"I know you do sweetheart," He looked down and watched his hips slamming into her ass while he fucked her nice and slow, "Who's the boss of you?" He slid his fingers on either side of her clit and she practically sobbed with relief. Her breathing was coming out in little puffs now the closer she got to oblivion.

"You," She moaned as she felt the feeling washing over her, her entire body was tingling and vibrating, "Oh god!, You, Daryl, you!" She yelled and came so hard her pussy was like a vice on his dick, squeezing until he couldn't take anymore and he came with a roar right after her.

He untied her hands right away and lay there on top of her as their sweat mixed together and their breathing became calmer. Daryl kissed the side of her neck and rolled down next to her, throwing his arm over her back. Stephanie turned her face to look at him and smiled.

"That was..."

"I know..." Daryl answered, "Happy Anniversary, you think you can take another ten years of this fuckery?"

She nodded.

"You still don't want to get married?" He asked, every once in a while he checked with her, just to see if she had changed her mind, but he knew she would say no, just like she had been saying the last ten years.

"I dunno," Stephanie shrugged, "Maybe."

Daryl smiled and pulled her close to him, maybe was a start.


End file.
